Different
by RomanD
Summary: Tang Lee is a 16 year old water bending Candor boy, who is keeping his bending powers a secret. On the day of his Aptitude Test he discovers he is also Divergent. Now he must keep both of his secrets hidden, all while trying to earn a spot in his new faction. Feel free to Review. I appreciate constructive criticism. I do not own Divergent.
1. Character Summary

Tang Lee- Tang is an adept water bender, as well as Divergent. He develops a crush on Lavender.

Adrienne Wright- Adrienne is also Divergent. She is dating Cooper.

Cooper- Cooper is Adrienne's boyfriend.

Suki Crest -Suki is dating Logan, and was born Dauntless.

Logan Mander -Logan is dating Suki.

Jace Simons -Born Dauntless. Enemy of Tang

Mya Carter - Born Dauntless develops a crush on Logan.


	2. Different

Tang's POV

I remember the first day I realized I could control water. I was 6 years old and was taking a lukewarm bath. I had all my favorite toys and I was making waves by moving back and forth, being careful not to wet the floor. I wasn't that careful because I accidentally let some water go over the edge of the bathtub. I stuck out my hand as if I could actually catch all the water, and to my surprise the water stopped in mid air. I was too shocked to say anything. I thought it was my imagination. All I could do was stare. Then, without letting my eyes off the water I started waving my hand. Surprisingly, the water moved with me.

"This is SO cool!" I said.

It was then, with such perfect timing that my mother walked in. She gasped and then smiled. She started muttering something under her breath. I couldn't hear but all I got was, "This young?" She then called my father into the washroom. When he saw me, he gave me a kiss and told me to get out of the water.

From that day on my father trained me to control my power, which he called water bending. He told me that many generations ago, my ancestors had come from a Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole. He told me they could manipulate water too, and had been doing it for years.

"So why aren't we with people like us Papa?" I asked.

"After the Fire Nation attacked the water Earth and Air nations, the few remaining survivors took refuge someplace far away. But some of them came here, to Chicago, and used their powers to help the factions prosper.."

I was so excited. Me a water bender. That's not even possible. I had to tell all my friends. I got my jacket and was heading out the door when my Papa stopped me.

"Where are you going son?" my father asked.

"I got to show Yuri and Marcus my powers. They'll be so jealous."

"No! Bending is not accepted as much as it was centuries ago."

Does that mean I can't tell my friends about my powers?" I said nervously.

"I'm afraid so. Long ago, Chicago accepted all these benders with warmth. They let them take refuge and took care of them. They helped the benders earn a place in their factions. But there were some people who didn't like the benders. It was mainly the factionless. They didn't like how outsiders were treated as if they belonged. So the was a revolt and a lot of innocent people died. That's why many people among the factions don't like benders. That's why it's your job to keep this a secret. Do you think you can do that for Papa?"

"Yes. I won't tell a soul." I said as I gave my Papa a kiss.

Who knew I would break that promise?

**XXX**

I woke up with the sun shining directly in my face. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered that today was the Aptitude Test. I couldn't believe it was finally here. I've been looking forward to this since I was young. I was so busy wondering faction I would go into that I almost forgot I had to go to the Aptitude Center, which is the place where they make you take the test. As I was getting dressed, all I could think about was which faction I might get into. Will I stay in Candor, or transfer? If I do transfer, will it be to Abnegation, or Erudite? Am I even selfless enough?"

My father then walked in on me changing.

"There's a door Dad. If you don't want me to have privacy, you can take it down." I said firmly.

"Tang, there's no need to be nervous..."

"Who said I was nervous. I'm not nervous." I replied, hands shaking.

"Well you're definitely not Candor. I can see straight through your lies. Well son, I just want you to know your mother and I are so proud of you, and no matter what faction you choose we will always love you."

My dad is so warm hearted; it's hard to get mad at him. He and Mom always cared for me, and I can't explain how much I love them. I really don't want to leave them, but I must go with the test."

My dad gives me a hug and starts to leave my room when I asked him,

"Were you scared Dad? I mean choosing Candor and all?"

He turns around and I see he is hurt about something.

"I wasn't born Candor you know. I was originally Erudite and when I chose Candor, your grandma and grandpa were heartbroken. However they accepted I was leaving."

My dad's words touch me. Tears start to well up.

He walks over to me

"Hey hey, no time for that. I don't want to see any of that today. This is far from Goodbye. When you complete your initiation, we will visit.

"Promise?" I say, tears running down my cheeks.

"It's a promise." My father replies.

**XXX**

The waiting room is filled with a bunch of 16 year olds, just like me. Some look confident, some look scared. I pulled out a book and started reading. I was so into the book I dint notice they called my name over the intercom.

"Tang Lee. Please report to Aptitude Room."

It was then repeated only louder.

"Tang Lee. Please report to the Aptitude Room."

I heard the lady that time. I put the book in my bag and enter the room, fist clenched.

It was so bright, I felt like I was being interrogated. I took a seat in the chair that looked like it was for doctors' patients. I was getting comfortable when a woman walked into the room. She had blue hair, piercings, and a tattoo.

She's definitely Dauntless." I thought

She didn't say a word to me, all she did was set up bottles of fluid and wires. I had heard about this test. Then hook you up to a machine and undergo a series of tests. Simple, right?

"Does it hurt?" I asked the lady

"Not at all. It's completely painless, so just relax and don't worry about a thing."

Her voice made me feel at home. I tried to calm down but deep inside my heart was pounding. She hooked up wires to my head, and told me to relax. She handed me the serum and I gulped it down. The rest was just a blur.

**XXX**

It was a room with mirrors. Mirrors everywhere. I looked at myself. I was shaking.

"Focus Tang. Focus." I said repeatedly.

I walked around the room multiple times only to meet myself. I was getting bored. Was this supposed to happen? Then I heard a voice.

"Choose."

I'd have known that voice anywhere. It was Diane Jamison, the creator of the serum.

I wasn't expecting an answer, but I said anyway, "Choose what?"

Diane then said again, "Choose."

She was getting on my nerve. I was about to respond when I saw two items in front of me. A dagger and some raw meat.

She repeated once more, "Choose."

I was getting angry. For the sake of my sanity I chose the raw meat. Then the biggest dog I've ever seen appeared in front of me, out of nowhere. It was drooling and it was growling. I was afraid for a moment. But that moment passed quickly.

"Why should I be afraid of you? You're not real. None of this is!"

It was then that everything went black. I could not see a thing.

**XXX**

I was back in the room with the blue haired lady. She stared at me. She didn't say a word, which was creeping me out. All she did was stare. She then exited the room and came back. She told me to get up.

"You're the second one for today." She whispered.

"What. What's going on? What's my faction?"

"Your faction. It's not that simple. At least not with you it is"

What did she mean? Was it really that hard to determine my faction?

"Your faction is Candor."

I was so elated. I could stay with my family and I wouldn't have to leave them ever. This was the best moment of my life, well after discovering that I was a water bender.

"And Dauntless." She added.

Candor AND Dauntless. What?! Two factions? That's not normal. And on top of that, I really don't like having to choose. However there is a saying here. Faction before Family. I totally disagree, because a faction doesn't raise you, but who am I to disrupt the system? Oh wait. I'm Tang Lee, and I just did.

"You can't be serious. What did the aptitude test say?

"Inconclusive. You're Divergent."

Divergence? Isn't that when a person is aware during simulations. I don't remember what went on in there but if I'm Divergent, there's a chance I can end up factionless, or worse, dead.


	3. Adrienne

Adrienne's POV

I opened my eyes, and all I saw was spots. I felt dizzy and tried to get up, but the test administrator told me to sit. He handed me a glass of water, and said he'd be back. I drank the water and tried to relax. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I got up from off the chair, and walked around the room. It had bunch of mirrors, which had started to creep me out. I walked up to one of them and started to fix my hair. A few minutes after I was done, the administrator walked in. He seemed to look nervous. What was he nervous for? I was the one who had just taken a test. He walked up to me and started talking low. The more he talked, the more nervous I got. When he was finish, I felt like crying. I grabbed my things and walked out the door.

I looked for my friends so we could go. It wasn't easy but I finally found them by the vending machine. My best friend Gianna, was eating a bag of chips, and was drinking Diet Coke. Gianna was my best friend since second grade. I love her like a sister. I was always so jealous because guys drooled over her. She was so pretty. She had dark skin, like me, brown hair dyed red, and guys said she was the hottest girl in school. There wasn't a day that passed by that she hadn't been asked out by some jock.

I walked up to them.

"Hey Addie." Gianna said, smiling.

"Hi." I replied, trying to keep calm.

"Thirsty?" she said.

I took the drink from her and chugged it down. Aside from being nervous, and feeling like I was going to have a nervous breakdown, I wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible.

"Can we get out of here? I'm really tired."

"But I promised Jason I'll wait for him." Gianna whined.

"You know what, it's okay, I'll walk home. Call me later, okay?"

Gianna was too busy texting to even hear me. Sometimes I wished I had new friends.

**XXX**

I walked across the lawn into my house, and took out my keys. When I walked inside, I heard music. Guests. I walked into the living room and I saw my dad and my step-mom, along with their friends, sitting down, talking.

"Hi Dad."

No response.

"Dad. I got my results."

"That's great honey."

He didn't even hear me. I went up to my bedroom and slammed the door. I hate him so much sometimes. He never even noticed I existed, at least not when my mom died. He went through depression, and all that changed when he married Nadia, the 25 year old goldigger. I had a page in my diary dedicated to her. I was so angry so I called my boyfriend, Cooper, and told him to come over. He was the only person who truly got me. We planned to enter the same faction, and start a new life away from our families. I finally heard the doorbell ring.

I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Cooper." I said planting a kiss on his lips.

He came in, and we went upstairs to my bedroom.

I closed the door gently, and then laid down next to him on my bed.

"What's your result?" I said curiously.

"Dauntless. What did you get? Are you staying here in Candor? If you do, I will too."

I looked at him, and stared deep into his icy blue eyes.

"Cooper, do you love me?" I asked.

He laughed and kissed me on my forehead.

"I love you more than anything else in world. "

"We can trust each other right?"

"Yeah sure. Do you want to tell me something Addie?"

I started to shake and then I burst into tears. I was sobbing and I was angry and sad at the same time.

"Adrienne, calm down. Do you want me to get your parents?  
"No, they wouldn't understand."

"Addie, are you pregnant?"

Well that shut me up.

"No I'm not pregnant. It's worse than that."

"What's worse than being pregnant?"

I whispered into his ear the words I hoped I'd never hear in my life.

"I'm Divergent."

He stared at me and I wasn't sure how he'd react. Was he going to tell the whole world my secret. Divergence was dangerous and I felt like Cooper was the only person I could trust.

He didn't stop staring. Then after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around me. When he did, I knew that he loved me and that he wouldn't tell.

"Which factions?" he said.

"Candor and Dauntless." I replied.

Being with Cooper made me feel special. I loved him. It was then Nadia, Satan's ex wife, who walked into the room, ruining the moment.

"Dinner is ready Adrienne."

"Dede, Cooper is staying for dinner."

"I am?" He replied.

"You are, tell daddy we'll be down soon."

"Whatever. And Addie?"

"Yes Nadia?" I said innocently.

"Don't call me Dede." She said before slamming the door.

**XXX**

The dinner table was really quiet, so to start a conversation, my dad said,

"How was your test today Addie?"

Asking me made me angry. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence like ever, then out of know where decided to act like we are on happy family?

"Oh, I didn't think you cared considering you couldn't keep your eyes off that tramp."

My family and Cooper stared at me. I smiled and continued eating.

My dad said, "Adrienne, just because your mother died does not mean you need to treat every woman I marry like crap."

"But all the ladies you marry ARE crap dad! Just look at Nadia!" I replied.

When I said it I didn't regret it. My dad had remarried 3 times before her. I just think he's trying too hard to replace my mother .

"I think I'm finished eating. I'll start washing the dishes." Cooper said.

As Cooper left the room, I felt trapped. I felt like a gun was being held up to my head and I was cornered.

"What's wrong with you? How can you say all those things in front of your boyfriend? Do you know how embarrassing that was?" Nadia said, practically on the brink of tears.

Seeing her like this only made me feel better. I'm leaving Candor on Choosing Day, and I want to make my last days with her hell.

"No but if I ever get that feeling, you'll be the first to know."

Nadia stormed out of the room, into the kitchen. Mission accomplished. I felt so victorious I wasn't even hungry anymore. I walked to the kitchen, and couldn't believe what I saw.

**XXX**

In the kitchen Nadia had her legs wrapped around Cooper, kissing him. I didn't want them to know I saw, so I just ran to my bedroom and slammed the door. I stated taking down everything with Cooper in my bedroom. Pictures photos, and everything. I scribbled out his name from my diary and threw it across the room. I threw all my books off my shelf, and completely trashed my room. It was then that Cooper walked in.

"Babe I'm leaving...What the hell HAPPENED?!"

I took a book and threw it at him.

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Adrienne what's wrong? Is it because you're..."

I took my lamp and threw it at him. He quickly closed the door and it shattered.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN. SHE CAN HAVE YOU. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I lay down on my bed and cried and cried and cried. This was not how I wanted to leave Candor. Not like this.


	4. Brave

Tang's POV

I walked out of the room, not speaking to anybody. Besides, it wasn't like anybody I knew was there. I didn't have many friends and my other friends have too much drama to even remember my name. All I wanted was to be in my bedroom. I ran out the door and ran all the way to my house.

**XXX**

My parents were sitting down in the living room reading, as they always were whenever I came into the house. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just went up to my bedroom and locked the door. Tears started streaming down my face. Was this seriously happening? Was I Divergent, or was it all a dream? I pinched myself to see if I would wake up. I was hoping I would, and everything would be normal. I would just be Tang Lee, a sixteen year old water bender. I would just live a normal life; stay in Candor and everything would be perfect. Maybe I just needed to relax. I finally left my room and went in to the bathroom. I turned on the sink faucet and let the water run. There was something about the water that just made me feel...powerful. It was the only thing I could trust now.I began to bend the water. My father always told me that whenever I felt angry, just bend, and all your worries will go away. I felt anger rushing throughout my body. The water started to rise and rise until there was a giant cloud of water hovering above my head. I laughed. I'd never felt like this before. I felt like I could do anything. I was so joyous that I didn't see when my father walked in. As soon as I saw him, I forgot the water, and it flooded the whole bathroom. Such perfect timing.

**XXX**

For the first time I could remember, the dinnertable was quiet. Our family was always filled with laughter and smiles. But not today. My life was on the line because of my Divergence, and I knew they just wouldn't understand. I guess my father didn't get the "No talking" memo because he started speaking.

"Some day huh Tang?"

He had no idea. I just played with my food, and made juice bubbles float into my mouth.

"Tang, your father is speaking to you." My mother said calmly. She seldom got angry, and when she did, you could've sworn she was another woman.

Couldn't they just take a hint?! All I wanted was for them to leave me alone.

"Tang, how was the test?"

I didn't respond that time either. I as concentrating on making more juice bubbles when my father said,

"ENOUGH WITH THE BENDING ALREADY!"

It startled me. My father never yelled like that. It startled me so much, I shattered the glass. All of our glasses actually.

I didn't know what to say. Whether I was Divergent or that I was sorry the glasses broke. Now was my chance to tell my parents the truth.

"Dad I'm...not comfortable talking about today. Can we just forget about it?"

I wasn't ready. I couldn't tell him. Not now, not of this made me feel sick to my stomach.

"I lost my appetite." I muttered.

I grabbed my jacket and went out the door, leaving my parents speechless at the table.

**XXX**

I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't want to think about today, OR tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day all teens who took the test have to go to The Hub and choose their faction. I was ready to leave. Nobody who loved me was here. I was ready to begin my new life in Dauntless. I ended up walking towards Cherry's Diner, a place where I used to go with my family every Sunday night. I decided I might as well have a last look at it. I walked in and sat in Booth 32, the same booth I always sat in. Sitting in it only brought back memories, which filled my eyes with tears. I stopped myself. Conceal don't feel. I had heard that in a movie once. The girl's power was a lot more powerful when she was scared or angry, like me. The waiter came up to me and asked me if I was going to order anything. I said no and left.

**XXX**

I really didn't want to go home, but I had no choice. I just went into my bedroom, where I saw my father sitting on my bed. I closed my door gently, and sat down next to him. I regretted making him feel like I didn't trust him.

"Dad, I want you to know..."

I want you to know that I am so proud you are staying in Candor." He replied smiling.

What?! Where did he get that idea?

What do you mean?

He then pulled out a letter. It didn't say much just that my aptitude came back as Candor.

"I can't stay in Candor dad. I'm Divergent."

He stared at me as if I had just murdered his family. HE then got up and walked to my door,

"Dad..."

"You are no son of mine; you are just a stranger who sleeps in my son's bed." He said with tears. He then wiped his face and slammed the door.

That hurt more than anything. All I wanted to do was curl up and disappear. Then they wouldn't have to worry. I got up and went into the bathroom. I locked the door and opened all the cupboards. Sleeping pills. I opened the bottle and shook them into my hand. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Tang? Are you in there?"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I sobbed.

My mother kicked down the door and screamed. This was not my best moment. She then walked up to me and slapped me repeatedly. It was that moment I wasn't myself. I raised my hand and slapped her back. She then hit her head on the sink and was lying on the ground. I screamed.

"MOM!"

All this just made me sob harder. All this because I was Divergent. If they had just been a little bit more understanding. My father then appeared in the door and wailed. He ran next to my mother and looked at her face. Blood was all over her forehead.

"LUNA! NO!" my father sobbed. HE then looked at me.

"GET OUT!" He then put my mom's face to his chest and sobbed even harder.

**XXX**

I woke up and took a shower for a long time, too afraid to go downstairs. I had to anyway. My father was at the table. When he saw me he just kept on reading the newspaper.

"Where's mom?" I said. I didn't know if he would reply or not.

"Luna is in the hospital."

I felt like crying. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't been such a pain, my mother would have been fine.

"I'm going to The Hub. It's Choosing Day." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"How could I forget? It is the day my son Tang would have been choosing his new faction, but he's gone now."

I felt like hating my father, but he was right. Tang was gone. He left and I was just some demon in his body." I suddenly wasn't so hungry. I walked out the door, knowing this would be the last time I saw my father.

The Hub was shaped like a bowl, divided into five sections. Amity was hosting this year's ceremony, so we had to sing their anthem. I never learned it but I knew it had to do with peace. I took a seat with my Candor initiates to-be. I knew exactly how this would work. Faction by faction, in alphabetical order, they would call us down from our seats to choose out faction. We would have to do a slight incision in our hand and let a few blood drops drop onto the faction of our choice. Amity started first, with us going second to last before Abnegation. I wasn't paying attention at all. All I could focus on was how this was it. My future totally depends on what happens today. I wasn't paying attention to any of the names, since I didn't know any. I fell asleep.

**XXX**

"Tang Lee, Candor."

My name woke me up. I stood up and all eyes were on me. I felt nervous. I walked up to the stage and stood behind the podium. There was a knife along with five bowls. Soil for Amity, a Grey stone for Abnegation, Water for Erudite, Hot Coals for Dauntless, and Glass for Candor. I picked up the knife and slit my right hand. It stung a little and out came the blood. I raised my hand above the lit coals, and let the blood drop.

**Hi, I am new to writing fanfic, so if you have any ideas, feel free to comment. Rate and review if you please. I had 2 different stories for this chapter, but I chose this one because I wanted Tang to leave feeling unloved, but later on see his family will love him no matter what. I have an interesting story for Adrienne, so stay posted! I appreciate you all who read my stories. Have a good day!**


	5. Transfer

Adrienne's POV

I woke up wearing the same clothes I had yesterday. There was dried mascara on my face; gross. I didn't want to go downstairs; in fact I didn't want to even leave my room. But I had no choice. It was Choosing Day at the Hub, and if I was a no-show, I would just be another girl in Candor; which wasn't going to happen. I opened my door and ran into the bathroom. I took a nice long hot shower and put on a black and white striped dress and a white cardigan. It would be the last day I had anything. Transfers aren't allowed to carry anything new to their new factions. I took my handbag and tried to stuff as many things as I could in it. I took my makeup (of course) my diary, perfume, and lastly all my photos of my mother. I wanted to forget my Candor life, but there was no way I was letting go of her. I walked downstairs with my bulky bag. Nadia was sitting at the table, along with my father. I went to get some coffee and took a mug. My father was staring at me the whole time. I finally turned around and said,

"Yes?"

I didn't feel like giving the time of day. I hated him, but at the same time I felt bad. I knew that he had to know about the "affair" that went on yesterday. I didn't want that "It" sleeping in the same room, calling him "Husband", it was all wrong.

"Today is Choosing Day Addie."

Oh wow, he remembered.

"Yeah. Dad I know you're busy, you don't have to come. I'm fine."

"Do you think I would miss the day my only daughter chooses her faction,"

Yes.

"No of course not, I already changed my schedule. We'll be there."

Perfect.

"Cooper called." Nadia said smiling at me, flashing her straight white teeth.

Cooper, how nice of him to remember I had feelings. Oh wait he didn't remember because he was smashing his face against my stepmothers. I wonder how he would like it if I went and made out with his father.

"Cooper and I are over."

My father choked on his coffee. Nadia gave the "What?" face. Like she didn't know.

"Why?" Nadia said, trying to not laugh.

"Well when you see a guy with a married woman..."

"Adrienne is just scared about choosing her new faction, that's all." Nadia quickly said, cutting me off.

I wasn't scared, actually I was quite relieved.

"Dad, I'm leaving now. Gianna is coming to pick me up."

I walked over to my dad and gave him a kiss. I didn't bother with Nadia. I walked outside, slamming the door.

**XXX**

Gianna wasn't going to actually pick me up, so I walked to the Hub. I was on my way in when I saw Cooper getting out of his car. He ran up to me when he saw me.

"Addie..."

I didn't know what to do, so I slapped him. It felt good. I felt powerful.

"Let me tell you something. We are finished. Why don't you go back to Nadia and keep up that affair, it's what you want, no?"

"Adrienne, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

What did he think this was a movie? It's practically the same thing. It doesn't matter who leaned it, what matters is that it happened.

"I really don't care. We are done."

He grabbed my wrist.

"No were not.

Talk about confusion. What did he think this was, slave and slave owner?"

"Cooper let me go."

He only grabbed tighter.

"We are done when I say we're done got it? You are mine."

This couldn't be happening, at least not to me. What happened to Cooper, the guy who gave me flowers and took me out on dates? I liked that Cooper. Not abusive Cooper.

"Cooper, what's wrong with you?" I said, almost crying.

"Nothing, we just need to have some rules. You need to know who's the boss."

"Well real men know that a relationship is equal power."

He finally let go of me.

"I am not done with you Adrienne Wright!"

Him saying those words only made me walk faster

**XXX**

It felt like forever before they called my name. It was time. New me, new life. I was finally free from my family, and Cooper. I stepped down to the podium and stood behind it. I looked up at the Candor section of The Hub, and saw my father smiling. I didn't know what he was thinking. Did he expect me to stay, or leave? I didn't want to, but I had to. I slit my hand and let my blood sizzle over the hot coals.

The loudspeaker announced,

"Adrienne Wright, Candor born Dauntless"

Suddenly everything was slow. I saw my day smiling still. He was proud. It was going all right until I saw him.

**XXX**

How could I forget? If I had remembered he was coming to Dauntless I would have stayed in Candor. Now I definitely preferred Nadia over Cooper. When he saw me he smiled, then continued talking with his new friends. Suddenly everybody go up and started running. They all ran outside. I turned around and looked at my father. He motioned me to go. I blew a kiss and went.

It was a bit chilly. Everybody was running towards something but I couldn't see. Then I finally saw it. It was a moving train. I knew what I had to do, but I REALLY didn't want to do it. But I didn't want to end up faction less. I was kept running until I was about a foot from the train. I looked all around me and saw people jumping on. I crossed my heart and jumped.

**XXX**

When I opened my eyes all I saw humans. YES, I made it! I was looking around. There were a lot of people her. Some were crying, some were making out. I don't judge. I didn't feel like socializing so I took a spot in a corner. I saw a figure approaching me.

"Please not Cooper, please not Cooper.  
I looked up and saw a girl just staring at me. She leaned against the wall and said.

"Transfer or Born?"

"Transfer." I replied. I wasn't really in the mood to talk, but I didn't want to be rude.

"I'm Suki Crest."

Suki? It sounded like some type of doll.

"Well Suki, I'm Adrienne."

She smiled, "No last name?"

"Wright."

"Well Adrienne Wright, welcome to Dauntless."

"Happy to be here."

She was smart, sociable, and nice. I liked her.

She was about to say something when the train stopped. Everybody got off and we appeared to be on a roof. I don't have a fear of height, but I don't like being on roofs for no reason. I looked for Suki in the crowd. I finally found her standing next to come cute guy. She was holding his hand. She saw me she motioned for me to come over.

"Adrienne, this is my boyfriend Logan. Logan this is Adrienne."

He smiled at me. I now felt welcome. I have been a Dauntless transfer for about half an hour, and I already had 2 friends.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"This is initiation." He whispered.

The whole crown was silent and I saw some girl on the other side of the roof.

"I am Shay, Dauntless Transfer Trainer. I expect each of you to be well behaved, or you can end up dead, or worse dead.

"Somebody needs to sort out her priorities." I said. The three of us snickered.

Shay turned to me. "Initiate come up here."

I froze. I was gonna die. I wasn't ready to die. I just got here.

"Initiate, what is your name?"

"Adrienne Wright."

"Everybody, this is Adrienne Wright. Since she is our lucky initiate, she gets to do the roof leap first.

The whole crowd cheered but Suki and Logan. They looked scared.

Shay escorted me to the edge of the roof. I looked down and saw a huge hole in a lower section of the building.

"Leap, don't miss.

Beautiful instructions.

I stood there staring at the hole. I couldn't do it. But what other choice did I have. I jumped just like that. My stomach felt like it was turning. Shay was trying to kill me.

"Holy..."

I didn't finish my sentence because a huge net caught me. I was wrapped like spiders prey. She didn't hate me! I'm alive!

"Initiate." A deep voice said.

I turned to see who it was and that's when the net unwrapped. I screamed but the same guy caught me. I looked into his eyes. They were green, and his face was so...perfect. I think I started drooling.

He put me down and we finally broke eye contact.

"Ezekiel, Instructor, Welcome to Dauntless.

Adrienne, Transfer, Pleasure."

Dauntless was hot.

**Please leave reviews and comments. I was thinking of writing another story(I'm still continuing this one) on Divergent because I'm a huge fan. Feel free to comment what you think; anything to help my story better. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Author's Note

Okay guys, I havent uploaded in a while because I was busy writing another story for Wattpad. I really am not feeling this same as I did when I started this story. You guys can read my new story on Wattpad, my username is "S4Sil3nt" and my story is called "Coincidence. I really just don't have as much fun writing this story. So you guys can read my other ideas for stories on Wattpad. Sorry...


End file.
